The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera grandiflora, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLESG05179’.
The new Sutera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Sutera cultivars with large and numerous flowers.
The new Sutera originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in August, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Sutera grandiflora identified as code number SG 001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Sutera grandiflora identified as code number V 036, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLESG05179 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sutera by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Sutera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.